Bombardé
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Maedhros fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix timide qui semblait venir du niveau de ses genoux. Il baissa les yeux, et trouva ses jambes bombardées par deux garçons, yeux grands ouverts, cheveux sombres et sur le visage la même interrogation, mignonne et insupportable. Et Maedhros leva de nouveau les yeux. Rating pour présence de jumeaux beaucoup trop mignons.


Yo !

Pour tous ceux que les auteurs prolifiques intéressent, et que le Silmarillion enchante en particulier, je vous recommande toutes les fics de LuxaLucifer, l'auteur original. J'en traduirai autant que je pourrais. En attendant, voilà Bombarded :)

**Disclaimer :** Non seulement je ne suis pas Tolkien, mais je ne suis même pas LuxaLucifer. J'essaie de me faire le plus petite possible.

Et il n'est pas nécessaire pour cette fic d'en savoir trop sur le Silmarillion. Nous sommes juste à la période où les deux petits Elrond et Elros sont élevés par Maglor, et donc, en un sens, par Maedhros. Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Bombardé**

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Maedhros fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix timide qui semblait venir du niveau de ses genoux. Il baissa les yeux, et trouva ses jambes bombardées par deux garçons, yeux grands ouverts, cheveux sombres et sur le visage la même interrogation, mignonne et insupportable.

Maedhros leva de nouveau les yeux. Pourquoi devaient-ils tant ressembler à des _Noldor _? Bon, bon, au moins n'étaient-ils pas roux – il s'agit de se satisfaire du peu que l'on a.

Il se contenta de fixer les jumeaux en guise de réponse, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux (les Valar savaient lequel) répéta la question.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

- Je ne suis pas triste, dit-il, sa voix comme un profond grondement dans sa poitrine.

- Mais tu ne souris jamais, dit l'autre jumeau. »

Des yeux aussi grands et innocents (mais ils n'étaient pas _vraiment_ innocents, eux les témoins de plus d'atrocités et de destructions qu'on avait le droit d'en montrer à un enfant) devraient être interdits par la loi.

« Je souris, dit Maedhros. Je souris juste rarement. »

Les yeux le fixèrent sans comprendre.

Il soupira.

« Je ne suis pas triste, répéta-t-il. Je suis toujours comme ça.

- Tu es _toujours_ triste ?

- Non, dit Maedhros, qui commençait à se souvenir de ce que c'était que la compagnie d'enfants, de garçons insatiablement curieux, à l'inspiration jamais tarie.

- Mais... tu ne souris jamais. »

Cette conversation tournait en rond.

« J'ai été torturé, dit rapidement Maedhros. Et mes frères sont morts.

- C'est pour ça que tu es triste ? »

Qu'ils aillent au diable.

« Oui. »

Les yeux le soulagèrent de leur insoutenable regard, et se concertèrent un instant. Puis revinrent se concentrer sur sa figure.

« C'est quoi, la torture ? Demanda l'un. »

Maedhros ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question.

« L'Ennemi m'a fait du mal, dit-il enfin. Comme lorsque vous trébuchez, et qu'en tombant, vous écorchez votre genou, mais de façon bien plus douloureuse.

- Ils t'ont écorché de partout ? Demanda l'autre. »

Maedhros se fit violence pour ne pas frissonner – ce que l'enfant avait dit n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

« Quelque chose comme ça, dit-il. Mettez ensemble tout ce qui vous a jamais fait mal, et rendez-le plus douloureux encore. »

Les yeux des jumeaux s'emplirent de larmes. Ecoutez-le donc ; pas surprenant que les garçons ne l'aimaient pas, lui qui agissait comme un idiot, à leur expliquer ce qu'était la torture.

« Pauvre Maedhros, dit l'un.

- Ça a dû faire vraiment mal, dit l'autre.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois triste, dit le premier. »

Et, sans le prévenir du tout, comme un seul homme, les jumeaux serrèrent fort ses genoux, si fort que rien ne semblait pouvoir les en déloger.

Maedhros n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

« On ne laissera pas les méchants t'avoir de nouveau, dit l'un des jumeaux, sûrement Elros, si Maedhros ne se trompait pas. »

Alors rentra Maglor, qui était parti chercher du bois pour le feu, et qui trouva son frère, lui si stoïque, si distant, à-ne-jamais-vouloir-trop-s-approcher-d-eux, coincé dans l'étreinte fatale de deux bastions jumeaux de sympathie.

Et Maedhros était incapable de s'expliquer.

* * *

Tout ce que vous direz sera traduit à l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à lui dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


End file.
